The One
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Bagi seorang Hattori Heiji, Toyama Kazuha tak lebih dari seorang 'pengikut' yang senantiasa mengikutinya kemana saja dan kapan saja. Tapi, masihkah ia menganggap Kazuha sebagai pengikut saat ada seorang pemuda yang mencoba mendekatinya? / cover isn't mine / first fict in this fandom / Oneshot / RnR?


**Disclaimer: dari Mari-chan kecil sampe udah segedhe ini, DC tetap saja milik Gosho Aoyama, kalau ini animanga milik Mari-chan, pasti yang jadi tokoh utamanya adalah Heiji, wkwkwk :v dan akan kubuat dia mengakui perasaannya sama Kazuha BHUAHAHAHAHA #disepakAoyamasensei**

**Fict perdana Mari-chan di fandom DC, moga tidak mengecawakan… maap kalo banyak typo, Mari-chan 'kan manusia biasa yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan—setdaahh… **

**Eniwei… don't like don't read and Enjoy~**

* * *

**The One © Mari-chan**

Bagi seorang Hattori Heiji, Toyama Kazuha tak lebih dari seorang _'pengikut'_ yang senantiasa mengikutinya ke mana saja dan kapan saja, itu yang selalu ditekankan otak dan hatinya. Iya, ia sudah menyimpulkannya beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia menangani kasus pesulap itu.

Kenapa dirinya merasa kesal saat gadis berkuncir itu dekat dengan si pesulap, bahkan memeluknya—ayolah, itu benar-benar membuat pemuda berkulit coklat ini kesal setengah mati.

Apalagi saat saingan sekaligus sahabat detektifnya yang menyusut menjadi anak kecil itu mengatakan kalau dirinya kekanak-kanakkan, ia benar-benar tidak terima, sampai akhirnya sesaat sebelum mengungkapkan siapa pembunuh Tenko-_san_ waktu itu ia juga menyimpulkan perasaannya pada Kazuha.

Bahwa, gadis itu tak lebih dari seorang pengikutnya. Perlu digaris bawahi kah?

"_Ne_, Heiji."

Sang detektif menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya yang terlihat kesulitan membawa berbagai macam buku di tangannya, sang pemuda hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, "_Ahou_, kenapa kau mau-mau saja membawa buku sebanyak itu, kenapa tidak minta tolong yang lainnya," ucapnya dengan nada bosan beserta bola matanya yang menyipit.

"_Ahou,_ apa salahnya membantu _Sensei_, dan lagi, teman-teman sudah pulang dari tadi," ia mendengar Kazuha barucap lesu. "Heiji, bantu aku membawanya juga, dong, dasar jahat…" ia kembali mendengar suara gadis di belakangnya. Namun, lagi-lagi pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu tidak merespon dan masih asik berjalan di depan sang gadis.

"Awas!"

"Eh—Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bruk!

**The One**

Heiji mematung mendapati pemandangan yang terjadi di depannya. Bahkan ia tidak sempat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya saat ini.

Wajah Kazuha yang memerah seperti tomat dan juga posisinya yang sangat dekat dengan seorang pemuda yang ia yakin menabraknya tadi. Dan juga, apa-apaan posisi mereka itu. Tubuh Kazuha menempel di tembok dan pemuda tadi menghimpitnya. Dan Heiji berani bersumpah, wajah pemuda itupun memerah. Cih.

"Oi!"

Heiji berucap pelan seraya mendekati kedua manusia yang kali ini sudah menjauhkan diri masing-masing, pasti karena ucapannya tadi. Putra dari Hattori Heizo itu menatap garang pemuda satunya yang hanya bisa menunduk, entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

"Kau—"

"_Gomennasai,_" ucap sang pemuda, memotong ucapan Heiji, pemuda itu masih menundukkan kepalanya sehingga membuat Heiji kembali memutar bola matanya, dasar.

"_Iie_… tidak apa-apa," sang ahli kendo sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara sahabat dari kecilnya menyahut permintaan maaf dari pemuda itu, iapun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis berkuncir satu yang kali ini berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang masih menunduk.

"Oy, Kazuha—"

"_Arigatou,_ kau baik sekali—" sang pemuda berkata seraya mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum penuh kelegaan, "Aaahh… bukunya berantakan, aku akan membantumu membereskannya."

"_Aaa, arigatou_~"

Dan Heiji hanya bisa menganga saat melihat kedua orang di depannya malah asik membereskan buku yang berserakan di lantai dan tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan kehadirannya, "Ck, _Ahou_," gumam Heiji pelan.

Dan saat itulah, detektif berkulit coklat ini merasa perasaan kesalnya yang disebabkan oleh gadis bersurai coklat itu kembali menguasai pikirannya.

* * *

"Kazuha-_chan,_ ada seseorang di luar yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Heiji masih belum terlalu peduli pada ucapan teman sekelasnya tadi yang memberitahu Kazuha ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Ia masih asik menjelajah novel misteri di tangannya yang tadi pagi baru saja dibelikan oleh sang ibu tercinta.

"Oh yah, siapa?" ia mendengar Kazuha menyahut dengan nada ceria, dari suaranya, Heiji yakin, bola mata hijaunya pasti berbinar seperti anak kecil, "_Ahou_," gumamnya seraya tersenyum geli dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari barisan kata yang tertera pada novelnya. Namun, yang tidak diketahuinya, Heiji tidak mendengar kelanjutan percakapan mereka selanjutnya karena sepertinya kedua gadis itu berbisik-bisik.

"Ng…" sejenak, Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel misteri di tangannya dan mendapati gadis yang ia anggap sebagai '_pengikut_' itu tengah berlari kecil menuju keluar kelas dengan wajah yang berseri.

Merasa penasaran, pemuda kelas dua SMU itupun beralih menatap bosan gadis yang tadi berbicara dan berucap datar, "Siapa yang berkata ingin bertemu dengan si _Ahou_ itu?" tanyanya pada gadis bersurai hitam yang tak lain adalah sahabat Kazuha.

Sang gadis tersenyum—yang diartikan oleh Heiji sebagai cengiran—sebelum menjawab, "Oh, dia dari kelas sebelah, namanya hmm… kalau tidak salah, Shino-_san_, iya, Shino Yamamoto, kapten klub sepak bola."

Alis Heiji sukses kembali terangkat saat ia mendengar nama seseorang yang disebutkan oleh gadis di sampingnya, ia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi di mana?

"Hah, orang itu!" Heiji spontan berteriak saat mengingat nama pemuda itu. Dia pemuda yang menabrak Kazuha beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa maksudnya dengan mengajak Kazuha bertemu.

Heiji pun segera menutup novel misterinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitamnya sebelum berlari keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru. Entah mau apa dia sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah sang detektif. Bersembunyi di balik ruang klub sepak bola. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat bodoh. Untuk apa ia berlari mencari si _Ahou_ itu sampai ke sini dan setelah mengetahui keberadaan kedua manusia itu, ia malah bersembunyi dari mereka, "Ah, _kuso_," rutuknya.

Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi, si _Ahou_ itu memang sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini—menurut Heiji—sejak insiden tabrakan itu. gadis itu menjadi uhuk—jarang mengikuti dirinya. Yah, bukan apa-apa _sih,_ sebenarnya, Heiji juga merasa lebih bebas tanpa kehadiran gadis berkuncir itu.

Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia merasa—sedikit—hanya sedikit kesepian tanpa kehadiran sahabat masa kecilnya itu. 'baka, _apa yang kau pikirkan, heh_,' Batinnya seraya mengacak pelan rambut hitamnya.

"_Souka_, _ganbatte ne_, Yamamoto-_kun."_

Heiji sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya—mengacak rambut—saat ia dengan jelas mendengar suara gadis itu, gadis menyebalkan yang membuatnya melakukan hal tidak elit begini. Dan apa itu katanya? Dia memuji pemuda bernama—eh, kenapa juga si _Ahou_ itu memanggil nama kecil orang itu sih. Dasar menyebalkan.

"Haha, aku mendapat dukungan dari Kazuha-_chan,_ aku pasti akan berjuang sekuat tenaga."

Hah?

Kazuha-_chan_?

Kazuha—_chan_?

Sok akrab sekali orang itu. Heiji kembali menggerutu tak jelas di balik persembunyiannya, ia bahkan mengepalkan tangan kanannya entah karena apa?

Sabar, Heiji. Ucapnya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghampiri kedua orang yang ia yakini masih asik berbicara itu—eh, tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa ia marah? Kazuha 'kan hanya _'pengikut'_ lalu kenapa ia benar-benar merasa kesal saat gadis itu dekat dengan pemuda lain.

Tunggu.

Ini bukan hanya kesal. Tapi, ia juga merasa—takut. Perasaan macam apa ini? "Cih, _kuso, kuso_…" dan pemuda jenius itupun berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, seperti hari-hari biasa, Heiji berjalan santai bersama Kazuha di sampingnya. Salah satu tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana dan satunya lagi menenteng tas sekolah di salah satu pundaknya, sedangkan gadis di sampingnya berjalan pelan dengan menenteng tas sekolahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua remaja itu berjalan beriringan menuju rumah tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara.

Heiji melirik singkat gadis yang berjalan bersamanya, ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia merasa, gadis yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya ini terasa sangat jauh. Padahal ia berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Hei," dengan sedikit enggan, pemuda tujuh belas tahun itupun akhirnya memulai pembicaraan, sang gadis pun segera menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan gadis berkuncir itu tepat mengarah ke kristal hijau milik sang detektif dari barat.

Ditatap seperti itu oleh Kazuha entah kenapa sedikit membuat Heiji salah tingkah, terlihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi kulit wajahnya yang gelap. Wajar saja, sejak insiden—yang bahkan tidak ingin diingatnya—ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Kazuha, apalagi ditambah sinar dari matahari sore yang mempercantik wajah Kazuha semakin membuat wajahnya memerah.

Eh?

Apa ia baru saja mengatakan Kazuha cantik? Siapapun, ambil pikiran bodohnya barusan.

"_Nani_, Heiji?"

"Eh," dan sang pemuda dengan dialek _kansai_ yang sangat kental ini hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi bodoh saat mendapat respon dari sang gadis.

"_Ahou,_" ucap Kazuha seraya berjalan meninggalkan sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Heiji di sisi lain, hanya bisa tercengang menatap punggung Kazuha dari belakang, sebelum akhirnya, "_Matte, Ahou!"_ ia segera berlari mengejar sang jagoan aikido tersebut.

.

.

.

Makan malam di rumah keluarga Hattori hari ini seharusnya dihadiri juga oleh tetangga depan rumah mereka—lebih tepatnya putri tunggal keluarga itu yaitu Kazuha, karena memang seperti itulah seharusnya.

Iya, seharusnya.

Gadis itu diundang oleh sang nyonya rumah untuk makan malam bersama mereka saat ini, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Gadis itu tidak bisa datang dan hanya meninggalkan pesan berupa _email_ kepada sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah putra tunggal keluarga Hattori. Heiji. Dirinya. Siapa lagi?

**From**_**: Kazuha**_

**To**_**: Heiji**_

_"_**Gomenna****,**_** Heiji, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama kalian, ada urusan mendadak, sampaikan permintaan maafku untuk **_**Obaasan****_._"**

"Begitu katanya," ucap Heiji sesaat setelah membacakan pesan singkat dari Kazuha kepada kedua orang tuanya. Ia menggerutu tak jelas dan menaruh ponselnya dengan sembarangan di samping piringnya yang segera disambut helaan napas dari sang ibu tercinta dan deheman pelan sang ayah.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Kazuha-_chan_ benar-benar tidak bisa makan bersama kita, kenapa kau menggerutu begitu, Heiji," ujar sang ayah.

Heiji yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tak peduli dengan si _Ahou_ itu. ia pun melanjutkan acara makannya dengan tenang.

"_Are,_ apakah Kazuha-_chan_ kencan dengan pacarnya, yah?"

Sekuat tenaga Heiji tidak menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya saat ia mendengar suara sang ibu tadi, apa katanya, kencan? Haha, siapa cowok yang mau dengan Kazuha—

"Ah, mungkin saja, Kazuha_-chan_ 'kan manis, dia baik hati juga," tambah sang ayah.

"Uhuk—" cukup, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Heiji menatap kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh, "Hei-_chan_?"

"Tidak mungkin si _Ahou_ itu kencan, dan juga, siapa yang mau dengan gadis cerewet dan tidak cantik sepertinya—"

"Kau mengatakan kalau Kazuha-_chan_ tidak cantik? Hei-_chan_... buka matamu, dan lihat dia baik-baik, mungkin karena sejak kecil kau selalu melihat wajahnya makanya kau tidak menyadari betapa cantiknya Kazuha-_chan_," Heiji merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding saat mendengar ucapan sang ibu dan juga ekspresinya yang seperti itu, akhirnya dengan setengah malas, iapun mengakhiri makan malamnya dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Aku mau tidur, _oyasumi_."

.

.

.

Cantik? Hah, dari mananya si _Ahou_ itu yang cantik, ok, dia memang agak baik sih, Cuma agak, bukan berarti dia mengakui kalau si _Ahou_ itu baik.

Lagipula, dia itu suka membentak dan seenaknya sendiri, itu yang dibilang baik? Oh, apa mungkin persepsi dari sifat baik itu sudah berbeda sekarang? Hah… menyebalkan.

Heiji terus-terusan menggerutu tak jelas lewat pikirannya, sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ia menjadi uring-uringan sendiri memikirkan si kuncir kuda itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak saat itu, gadis itu seolah menjauh darinya. Dan juga— "Arrgghh, terserah apa maumulah, Kazuha _no baka_."

Ia segera membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"…"

Dan gagal.

Baru beberapa menit membungkus tubuhnya, ia sudah kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut dan duduk di tempat tidur. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya, masih pukul sembilan malam.

Sang detektif pun akhirnya hanya bisa merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap, "Sedang apa si bodoh itu," gumamnya sangat pelan. Sejenak Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini menatap jendela kamarnya.

Pemuda jenius itupun akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju jendela yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Disingkapnya gorden berwarna krem yang menghalangi pandangannya dengan dunia luar dan ia langsung berhadapan dengan jendela kamar sang sahabat yang berada tepat di seberang jalan.

Kamar Kazuha gelap. Apa ia sudah tidur?

"…"

_He, apa yang kau pikirkan. Mau dia sudah tidur atau belum, bukan urusanku 'kan. Sudah, ayo tidur. Besok sekolah_.

Heiji menganggukan kepala dengan bodohnya dan segera menutup gorden, ia kembali menuju tempat tidur dan menyamankan posisinya untuk istirahat. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya dengan cepat.

1 detik

1 menit

5 menit

"Gyaaa…"

Dan kembali gagal. Pemuda penggila kasus-kasus misterius itu kembali duduk di kasurnya dan ia kembali melihat ke arah jendelanya. Dengan sekali anggukan, Hattori Heiji pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Hei, kau mau ke mana, Tuan?

.

.

.

Anggap ia bodoh, silahkan, anggap ia gila, silahkan… terserah orang mau menyebut dirinya apa saat ini. Karena saat ini. Hattori Heiji, sang detektif SMU yang terkenal ini sedang mengendap-endap mengikuti seorang gadis—yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah gadis yang sudah berani membuat dirinya gila.

Toyama Kazuha.

Si _Ahou_.

_Sedang apa si _Ahou_ itu malam-malam begini pergi sendirian, apa ia tidak takut kalau dihadang orang-orang jahat_. Batin Heiji yang entah kenapa sekarang menjadi lebih peduli. Ia bahkan melupakan bahwa sahabat masa kecilnya itu jagoan dalam hal beladiri.

Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikiran saja saat memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, tapi apa yang ia temukan saat berjalan di sekitar taman kota? Si _Ahou_, dengan barang belanjaan di tangannya. _Oh, jadi dia membatalkan acara makan di rumah hanya untuk pergi belanja? Keren sekali_.

Maka seperti inilah akhirnya, ia dengan—sekali lagi—sangat tidak elit, mengikuti sang gadis dari belakang. Sekarang malah ia yang terlihat sebagai orang jahat di sini.

Heiji kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah bangunan saat ia melihat Kazuha menghentikan langkahnya, terlihat gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya.

Ponsel.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Yamamoto-_kun_…"

Dan seketika, rasa kesal itu kembali datang saat Heiji mendengar dengan jelas, nama siapa yang disebut oleh gadis itu. "Si bodoh itu," gerutunya pelan.

"Iya, sama-sama, aku juga sekalian membeli sesuatu, kalau perlu bantuan, bilang saja padaku. Ah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, tidak perlu khawatir, hehe."

Masih di tempat yang sama, Heiji menajamkan pendengarannya, mencoba mencuri dengar lebih banyak lagi. Satu hal yang ia ketahui, ternyata, Kazuha pergi dengan si pemain bola itu.

"Kencan?"

Deg!

"Waah~ Hari minggu besok, di taman bermain yang baru dibuka itu yah? itu pasti menyenangkan, hm_, hai, jaa ne_."

"…"

.

.

.

Kencan? Apa maksudnya kencan? Mereka akan kencan? Dan apa-apaan si bodoh berkuncir itu? ia sangat mudah mengiyakan ajakan kencan orang lain? Bodoh.

Mereka 'kan baru beberapa hari kenal? Dan langsung kencan begitu? Hah, pasti otak si _Ahou_ itu sudah tidak waras.

"Dasar, Yamamoto-_kun._"

Mendengar suara Kazuha sedikit membuat pikiran aneh Heiji lenyap, dengan segera, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada gadis bersurai coklat itu dan Heiji sukses tertegun saat menatap sang gadis.

Kazuha sedang tersenyum lembut menatap layar ponselnya.

Dan saat itu pula, ia merasakan perasaan aneh bergejolak di dadanya. Melihat senyuman Kazuha saat memperhatikan ponselnya itu membuat hatinya—sakit?

Iya, hatinya sakit. entah karena apa? Apakah karena Kazuha tersenyum untuk orang lain? Kenapa perasaannya jadi aneh begini? Ia merasa—

—Tidak ingin melihat Kazuha tersenyum untuk orang lain.

"_Kuso_," rutuk Heiji pelan. Ia dengan lesu mengikuti Kazuha pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Heiji terbangun dengan wajah super berantakan, alasannya, sudah sangat jelas, semalaman ia memikirkan acara kencan Kazuha dengan si kapten bola itu. Dan hasilnya? Ia kurang tidur, matanya terlihat menghitam. Dengan malas, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

"Hei-_chan_, ada apa denganmu?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang ia dapat sesaat setelah memasuki ruang makan, ia bahkan belum sempat duduk. Heiji menatap malas ibunya yang terlihat khawatir, ia yakin, pasti ibunya itu akan menanyainya macam-macam, apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia memikirkan Kazuha? Hei, itu tidak akan terjadi?

"Hei-_chan_, kau seperti panda," ucapan penuh penghinaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sang ibu tercinta yang masih terlihat sibuk menata makanan di meja makan. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Heiji _sweatdrop._

"_Okaasan_—"

"Ada masalah apa, Hei-_chan_, kau bisa membaginya dengan _Kaasan_?" tanya sang ibu lagi, kali ini sang nyonya Hattori sepenuhnya memperhatikan sang putra tunggal.

Alis tipis milih Heiji sukses terangkat saat mendengar ucapan ibunya, curhat? Ia harus curhat dengan ibunya? Yakin seratus persen ibunya itu pasti akan langsung membocorkannya ke Kazuha, _hell.. no_…

"Ada masalah dengan Kazuha-_chan_ kah?"

**_Checkmate!_**

Mata hijau milik sang putra tunggal keluarga Hattori langsung membulat begitu mendengar tebakan sang nyonya rumah, ia bahkan saat ini tengah menatap sang ibu dengan pandangan luar biasa bodoh dan mulut yang menganga.

"_Are_? Atau kau baru menyadari kalau Kazuha-_chan_ itu cantik lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya, tapi sayangnya dia punya seseorang yang disukai, wah, itu mengerikan."

Saat itu, Heiji merasa benar-benar ingin melompat dari atap rumahnya. Mati jatuh dari atap rumah rasanya lebih elit jika dibandingkan dengan dituduh jatuh cinta. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada dituduh jatuh cinta. Apalagi pada si _Ahou, _eh?

"Kalau kamu benar-benar mencintai Kazuha-_chan_, jangan mau kalah dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, bukankah kau ini yang paling berhak mendapatkan Kazuha-_chan_, selama ini, kau yang selalu melindunginya 'kan, Hei—_chan_?"

Heiji tersentak. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa bergetar hebat saat mendengar kalimat ibunya, dan seperti ada yang menekan tombol _play_ pada memori otaknya, tiba-tiba seluruh kenangannya dengan Kazuha berputar-putar di pikirannya.

Kazuha yang cerewet. Kazuha yang tidak bisa diatur. Kazuha yang suka memukulnya. Kazuha yang sangat suka memanggilnya _Ahou_. Kazuha yang mengkhawatirkannya. Kazuha yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Kazuha. Kazuha.

"Kejar dia, Hei-_chan_, kau laki-laki 'kan?"

Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Heiji segera berlari keluar rumah, ia bahkan lupa sarapan. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah. Menggagalkan rencana Kazuha kencan dengan si gila bola itu.

Tidak boleh. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Kazuha. Karena Kazuha adalah—

"_Kuso_, lupakan itu, yang penting sekarang cepat ke sekolah."

.

.

.

Heiji sampai di sekolah sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tanpa sempat mengatur nafasnya karena berlari dari rumah, Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Namun, saat ia sudah berada di dalam kelasnya, ia tidak meihatnya. Ia tidak melihat—Kazuha.

"_Ohayou,_ Hattori-_kun_!"

Heiji menoleh ke arah pintu kelas saat mendengar seseorang menyapanya dan mendapati teman sekelasnya tengah nyengir ke arahnya, "_Ne,_ Hattori-_kun,_ aku melihat Toyama-_san _di dekat ruangan klub sepak bola, aku kira kau juga di sana, karena aku melihatnya bersama seorang pemuda. Ternyata kau di—"

Dan tanpa mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat dari teman sekelasnya itu, Heiji segera berlari menuju tempat yang tadi disebutkannya. Klub sepak bola.

Kuso, _kenapa aku berlari seperti ini? Kenapa sekarang perasaanku menjadi aneh? Kenapa sekarang aku benar-benar merasa kalau aku akan kehilangan—_

_Kazuha_.

Tak butuh waktu lama, karena jarak ruangan klub sepak bola tidak jauh dari kelasnya, apalagi dirinya berlari. Tentu saja akan lebih cepat sampai.

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu mematung saat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Kazuha tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan si pemuda pengganggu yang sangat menggilai bola itu.

Mendadak perasaan asing melingkupi benaknya saat menyaksikan kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu. Pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Shino Yamamoto itu tengah memegang kedua tangan Kazuha, sedangkan wajah Kazuha sudah sangat merah.

_Apa?_

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

_Tidak—mungkin._

"Yamamoto_-kun_… _Hai_, aku juga menyukaimu, Yamamoto—"

"Jangan lanjutkan kalimatmu, _Ahou_!"

_Apa yang sudah kulakukan?_

.

.

.

"Heiji?"

Heiji masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya saat Kazuha mendekatinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari mengatur detak jantungnya yang menggila. Sedetik yang lalu, ia bahkan sempat lupa caranya bernafas. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Heiji, _daijoubu?_"

Ia mendengar kalimat penuh kekhawatiran itu meluncur dari bibir Kazuha. Ia tidak tuli. Ia mendengarnya. Ia bahkan merasakan sentuhan lembut di pundak kanannya. Tangan Kazuha.

Dalam hati ia tersenyum mengejek. Gadis ini masih saja bertanya keadaannya, apakah ia harus menjelaskan padanya kalau ia seperti ini karenanya? _Ahou. Baka_. Dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Hei—"

"Diamlah, Zuha!"

Eh?

Dan kembali, bola mata Heiji melebar saat ia merasakan tangan yang menyentuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan menolehkannya ke pundak kanannya di mana tangan Kazuha masih bertengger di sana. Dan tangan itu benar-benar terlihat gemetaran.

Iapun refleks menatap wajah Kazuha yang terlihat syok, "Ka-Kazuha—"

Kazuha masih diam, ia perlahan menarik tangannya dari tubuh Heiji "_Go-gomenna_, Heiji, aku—"

"_Anoo_, aku ada urusan, aku pergi dulu, _jaa ne_."

Heiji melirik singkat siapa yang baru saja bersuara. Si Shino Yamamoto itu terlihat berlari menjauhi dirinya dan Kazuha. Kenapa? kenapa? tapi tak berselang lama, perhatiannya kembali terarah pada gadis di depannya.

Kazuha tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Apakah ia menangis? Apakah ia begitu menyukai pemuda itu, hingga menangis saat pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Cih, apa yang sudah kulakukan.

"_Go-gomen_, Heiji."

Deg!

Kembali. Heiji hanya bisa diam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa? Ia mendengar suara Kazuha yang sedikit melengking, ia pasti menangis. _Apa yang harus kulakukan_?

"Sudahlah Kazuha, aku tidak marah padamu," ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"_Hountou ni?"_

"_Aaa._"

.

.

.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Kedua sahabat itu pun akhirnya berjalan dengan tenang ke kelas mereka.

"..."

"..."

Tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Ini tidak benar.

Heiji melirik sejenak Kazuha yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ini aneh. Ia tidak terganggu sama sekali atas kedatangannya yang telah mencampuri acara _'penembakan'_ tadi. Dan sebagai seorang detektif, rasa penasaran sudah pasti mendarah daging di dirinya.

Apa aku harus bertanya. Jangan bodoh. Tapi—

"_Ne_, Heiji, apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan kalau aku tidak boleh melanjutkan kalimatku tadi?"

_**Dor!**_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sebagai seseorang yang jenius, Hattori Heiji tidak bisa menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari gadis yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan instens.

**Glek!**

Pemuda tampan itupun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, ia kembali merasakan perasaan gugup yang aneh itu menyerang dirinya, ini benar-benar aneh, padahal biasanya ia bisa dengan mudah mengeluarkan suaranya dan membentak Kazuha, tapi sekarang, jangankan membentak, berbicara pun sangat susah.

Akhirnya, Heiji hanya bisa mengalihkan perhatian dari mata hijau Kazuha, "Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas," ucapnya seraya mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan sang gadis di belakang.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu, kita hanya berlatih, Heiji."

Mendengar suara Kazuha dan kalimat anehnya seketika membuat Heiji berhenti dan refleks memutar tubuhnya menghadap gadis di belakangnya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

Dan wajah sang detektif kembali memerah saat ia melihat gadis berkuncir satu itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya, "Kazuha—"

"Yamamoto_-kun_ menyukai orang lain, ia memintaku berpura-pura menjadi gadis itu supaya bisa lancar saat ia akan menembaknya besok minggu. Ia juga memintaku menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk gadis itu semalam, makanya aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu, _gomen_ sudah menyembunyikannya."

_Apa? Apa yang ia katakan tadi?_

"Hihihi… Heiji, jangan-jangan kau—"

"_Urusai_, mana mungkin aku cemburu kau dekat dengannya, _Ahou!_"

"Eh!"

"Ooops!"

"Heiji… apa maksudnya, ayo coba jelaskan…"

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas, _Ahou._"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Heiji pun segera berbalik kembali memunggungi Kazuha yang sedang berteriak di belakangnya, wajahnya terlihat memerah, tapi, Ia tersenyum penuh kelegaan mendengar semuanya.

"_Ahou… matte_…"

_Dasar bodoh._

"Heiji _no ahou_…"

Tentu saja, sebenarnya ia sangat kesal—atau cemburu, terserahlah—melihat ia dekat dengan pemuda itu. Ia bahkan memikirkannya semalaman tentang hubungannya dengan pemuda itu.

Sejujurnya, ia juga takut.

Ia takut menerima kenyataan gadis itu menyukai pemuda lain dan meninggalkannya. Ah, payah, sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ini. Sejak kapan ia mulai menganggap Kazuha itu penting?

Penting?

"Heiji—"

Mendengar panggilan yang memang sangat tidak asing, Heiji pun menoleh, lagi-lagi, ia disambut senyuman manis gadis cantik itu. Ah, akhirnya ngaku juga kalau Kazuha cantik. Hehe...

"—Ayo cepat ke kelas, kau malah melamun."

Dan langkahnya mendadak berhenti saat melihat gadis itu berlari menjauhinya sembari tertawa.

Senyum tipis nampak menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu saat ia akhirnya menyadari semuanya. Menyadari perasaannya. Menyadari posisi Kazuha di hatinya. Dan menyadari siapa Kazuha dalam hidupnya.

"_Ahou_, kau akan menerima hukuman dariku karena sudah membuatku menjadi orang bodoh, Toyama Kazuha," gumamnya sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada siapapun yang mendengarkannya.

Ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya dengan senyum yang terus terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

**The End**

* * *

**BERAKHIR DENGAN GAJENYAAAA...**

**EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK…. Mari-chan bisa membuat fict di fandom Detective Conan… HeiKazuuu.. pairing favoritkuuu *tebar konfeti***

**Yosha, karena ini fict perdana di sini, jadi, harap maklum kalau ceritanya aneh yah, hehehe… Mari-chan sudah mencoba membuatnya se-IC mungkin, gomen kalau hasilnya malah OOC sangat. sebenarnya, ini fict spesial buat ultahnya Mari-chan sendiri yang jatuh tanggal 4 Januari kemarin, hehehehe... *nyengir* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME XD *ultah sendiri, buat fict sendiri :v :v***

**#gaje**

**Ya sudahlah, hehehe… makasih udah mampir yaaahh... berniat meninggalkan review? XD**

**Sign,**

**Mari-chan.**


End file.
